Letting Go
by Jcansnh
Summary: Jongyeon menatap lembut netra Jihoon, "Aku sudah terlalu lama menahanmu. Jadi, sekarang kau bisa pergi." [ Produce 101 Season 2 ; Maroo's Han Jongyeon (ex trainee p101) Park Jihoon ; Bae Jinyoung ]


Jihoon masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi penasaran muncul di wajah para trainee saat ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai trainee yang di transfer dari agensi lain. Ekspresi dari mereka kebanyakan seperti;

'Dia mantan trainee SM?'

'Dari SM, Fantagio, dan sekarang Maroo?'

'Heol, kurasa ia masuk ke SM karena wajah.'

Tapi Jihoon sudah biasa dengan cemoohan orang-orang yang memandangnya rendah hanya karena ia trainee transfer dari salah satu agensi besar.

Jihoon tidak merasa membutuhkan trainee lain, dalam konteks sebagai teman ataupun bantuan mereka. Jihoon lebih suka melakukannya sendiri, baik itu dalam latihan vokal ataupun dance.

Tapi satu cobaan datang di satu hari pada akhir musim dingin. Para trainee harus tampil secara grup untuk penilaian bulanan. Jihoon yang tidak terlalu mengenal trainee lain langsung merasa pusing.

"Mau menjadi partnerku?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan wajah datar dan Jihoon mendongak dengan wajahnya yang tak kalah datar.

Lelaki itu duduk di sebelah Jihoon. "Han Jongyeon," ujarnya.

Wajah Jihoon kini menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran, karena selama dua bulan ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat lelaki yang mengaku bernama Han Jongyeon itu. "Kau, trainee baru?" tanya Jihoon.

Jongyeon tersenyum dan menoleh pada Jihoon. "Sudah lewat dari tahun pertamaku di Maroo."

"Serius? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu diantara trainee lain."

"Skorsing selama sebulan."

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Jihoon dan Jongyeon menjadi akrab. Tak jarang keduanya bergurau saat sedang latihan maupun saat waktu istirahat. Jihoon menemukan fakta bahwa Jongyeon lebih tua setahun darinya. Fakta lainnya adalah lelaki dengan marga Han itu sangat hebat dalam hal komposing lagu, bahkan evaluasi bulan kemarin mereka berdua menggunakan lagu hasil kerja keras Jongyeon. Bukan lagu Jongyeon sebenarnya, karena ia hanya mengedit beberapa bagian dari lagu yang sudah pernah dirilis boy grup agensi tetangga. Dan satu fakta lain yang baru saja Jihoon ketahui belakangan ini. Han Jongyeon dahulu merupakan bos genk di salah satu sekolah dan melakukan bullying pada teman maupun adik kelas.

"Kau boleh menjauhiku," jawab Jongyeon saat Jihoon bertanya untuk memverifikasi gosip yang didengarnya dari trainee lain.

"Aku dulu memang bukan anak baik-baik, Jihoon. Penyesalan dengan jelas muncul setelah aku lulus dari sana," lanjutnya.

Jihoon menepuk bahu Jongyeon dengan pelan dan mengusapnya, "Setiap orang pasti bisa berubah, hyung. Dan aku percaya hyung sudah berubah."

Jongyeon mengulas senyum dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jihoon dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Park Jihoon."

Jihoon dan Jongyeon lebih dekat dari sebelumnya sekarang. Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan diluar gedung agensi. Terkadang Jongyeon menjemput Jihoon pulang sekolah dan mereka pergi mengunjungi tempat makan yang enak. Mereka berdua tidak dalam hubungan pacaran maupun teman biasa. Jihoon sendiri menikmati hubungan 'pertemanan' seperti ini, sama halnya dengan Jongyeon. Jihoon tidak memerlukan pernyataan cinta Jongyeon, karena ia sudah sangat nyaman dengan hubungan yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah memutuskan trainee yang akan dikirim untuk mewakili agensi di Produce 101 musim kedua."

Bohong jika Jihoon tidak ingin mengikuti survival Mnet itu. Ia tentu ingin segera debut dan membuat keluarganya bangga, karena selama ini ayahnya tidak terlalu setuju jika anaknya itu masuk dunia entertainment.

Jantung Jihoon mulai berdetak tak terkendali saat pelatih menyebutkan satu nama, "Kwon Hyeop."

"Ah, trainee yang masuk beberapa bulan setelahku," gumam Jihoon.

"Han Jongyeon dan Park Jihoon."

Jongyeon langsung menoleh ke arah Jihoon saat dirasa tangannya digenggam terlalu kuat. Jihoon tengah membatu dengan wajah lucunya, membuat Jongyeon tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Jihoon terlewati dengan baik selama berada di asrama Produce 101, meskipun ia merasa iri dengan Jongyeon yang selalu berada satu level diatasnya. Penilaian pertama, Jihoon berada di kelas C dan Jongyeon di kelas B. Penilaian kedua, Jihoon naik ke kelas B dan Jongyeon ada di kelas unggulan, kelas A. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai di suatu hari dimana skandal masa lalu Jongyeon diungkap. Dua hari setelah itu, Jongyeon ditarik agensi untuk keluar dari Produce 101. Dan itu menjadi hari terburuk Jihoon selama setahun ini, ia menjadi lebih sensitif dan melakukan berbagai kesalahan.

Dua hari setelah Jongyeon pergi, Bae Jinyoung menemukan Jihoon sedang duduk melamun di dekat asrama.

"Jihoon hyung. Ada apa?" tanya trainee asal C9 itu.

Jihoon menggeleng, tetapi matanya berkaca-kaca. Jinyoung mendekat dan memberikan Jihoon dekapan hangat, membuat tangis Jihoon pecah dengan suara isakan yang pelan.

Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jihoon. "Menangislah sepuasmu, hyung."

.

.

.

"Matamu buruk sekali, Ji."

Jihoon mengulas senyumnya, "Hyung pikir siapa yang membuat mataku berubah menjadi aneh begini?"

Jongyeon balas tersenyum. "Maaf karena tidak memberitahu tentang aku ditarik agensi," ujar Jongyeon.

Keduanya sedang makan siang bersama di cafe dekat gedung agensi Maroo. Jihoon mendapatkan hari liburnya dan langsung mengunjungi gedung agensi untuk menemui Jongyeon.

"Jihoon-ah."

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari ini," Jongyeon menatap lembut netra Jihoon, "Aku sudah terlalu lama menahanmu. Jadi, sekarang kau bisa pergi."

Jihoon meletakkan sumpitnya dan memandang Jongyeon bingung, "Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Tidak ada di sisimu saat kau menangis, bahkan aku orang yang membuatmu menangis. Jadi, pergilah dariku."

"Hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda denganmu."

Jongyeon tersenyum. "Aku serius."

Jihoon menatap Jongyeon datar, padahal bulir-bulir air sudah siap terjun dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku mau pulang," ujar Jihoon.

Jongyeon berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Jihoon. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke asrama."

Jihoon berdecih, "Kau benar-benar orang yang jahat, hyung."

"Setelah kau bertemu seseorang yang membuatmu bahagia, artinya kau telah melupakanku."

.

.

.

 _'To: Jihoon_

 _Aku melepaskanmu pergi bukan karena aku sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu, Jihoon. Karena aku tahu kita tidak bisa lagi mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia. Aku masih ingat tentang hari-hari kita yang menyenangkan, aku masih ingat tentang waktu-waktu indah yang kita lewati bersama, aku masih ingat semua kenangan itu. Aku melepaskanmu karena aku ingin kau menemukan pasangan yang baik tanpa masa lalu kelam sepertiku.'_

Jongyeon tersenyum sebelum menekan tombol 'send'. Setelah itu ia menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana.

"Aku sudah mengurus pengunduran dirimu sebagai trainee, Jongyeon. Tapi tentu aku masih berharap jika kau tetap di Maroo dan tidak memperdulikan orang yang mengungkap masa lalumu."

Jongyeon tersenyum pada lelaki yang berusia lebih dari empat puluh tahun itu, "Terima kasih. Aku senang pernah menjadi trainee Maroo, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menutupi rasa penyesalanku selama ini, Sajangnim."

.

.

.

 _'To: Jongyeon hyung_

 _Kalau kau menginginkan Jihoon hyung bahagia, lupakan semua kenanganmu dengannya dan pergilah sejauh mungkin dari Jihoon hyung._

 _-Bae Jinyoung.'_

"Kau sudah benar-benar memberitahu Daehwi dan Samuel, kan Baeji?"

Pertanyaan Jihoon membuat Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel. "Sudah, hyung," ujar Jinyoung.

"Lalu kenapa kau lama sekali meminjam ponselku?"

Jinyoung tersenyum dan memperbaiki letak topi Jihoon. "Sedang mengurus sesuatu yang penting, hyung."

Jinyoung dengan cepat menghapus pesan yang ditujukannya pada Jongyeon setelah notifikasi pesan terkirim muncul. Setelah itu ia mengembalikan ponsel kepada si pemilik.

"Mau masuk sekarang?" tawar Jinyoung.

"Bagaimana dengan Daehwi dan Samuel?" tanya Jihoon khawatir.

"Jihoon hyung!"

Jihoon yang mengenal suara familiar itu berbalik dan menemukan Daehwi yang berlari mendekat bersama Samuel.

"Lama sekali. Kalian berdua sedang kencan, ya?" tanya Jihoon setelah Daehwi dan Samuel berada di hadapannya.

"Kencan apanya, hyung?!" sungut Daehwi dan segera menunjuk Samuel, "Kim satu ini tadi salah tempat!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak begitu mengenal daerah sekitar sini!" sahut Samuel tidak terima.

Jinyoung menengahi mereka berdua, "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk. Euiwoong, Haknyeon hyung, dan Seungwoo hyung sudah ada di dalam."

"Benar kata Jinyoung. Kalau perlu, lanjutkan saja di dalam. Ayo Baeji-ya," ujar Jihoon sambil menarik lengan Jinyoung. Samuel segera mengikuti jejak Jinyoung dan Jihoon, sementara Daehwi tertinggal beberapa langkah.

"Tunggu aku!"

Samuel berbalik dan melepaskan topi miliknya, "Kakimu pendek sih, hyung."

Daehwi memelototkan mata dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Bocah sialan!"

Samuel tertawa dan menghampiri Daehwi, lalu memasangkan topi miliknya pada trainee unggulan asal Brand New Music itu. Samuel mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Cepat genggam tanganku."

"Dasar, modus!" ujar Daehwi, tetapi tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Samuel.

Samuel mau tidak mau tersenyum karena sikap tsundere Daehwi. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Wonwoo hyung yang juga memiliki sifat tsundere.

.

.

.

-fin

Fokus ceritanya kemana-mana yha:" tapi poinnya itu tentang Jongyeon yang ngelepasin Jihoon. Supaya Jihoon itu bisa dapat pasangan yang lebih wah dari dia dan orangnya itu Bae Jinyoung, wkwk.

Buat yang ngga kenal Han Jongyeon, dia itu trainee Maroo bareng Kwon Hyeop sama Park Jihoon. Dia keluar gara-gara skandal bullying masa lalu, tiap org punya masa lalu yang ngga selalu baik jadi menurutku tntg bullying itu semacam 'yaudah sih, udah berlalu juga.' Padahal dia itu dari kelas B naik ke A. Di eps 2 ada Jongyeon nyempil disebelah Jihoon pas trainee kelas A nunjukkin dance point It's Me. Jongyeon pakai beanie gitu, cuma dua detik sih:"

Sebenernya Jongyeon itu masuk list bias dari awal aku liat dia di mcountdown waktu itu. Mirip June ikon dan aku bahagia. Baru mau deklarasi ke gg8n kalo Jongyeon itu bias, eh besoknya ada berita dia out. Sama pas mau deklarasi kl Sihyun itu bias, besoknya dia out. Ah syidh!

Ps: Aku udah bilang jangan kaget kl judul fanfict based dari judul lagu wkwk. Ini termasuk songfict sih.

Pss: Baejin jahat ga sih disini? Kok aku malah gatau:v

Psss: Saranku sih baca sambil dengar lagu letting go-day6, tapi kl sambil dengar lagu sambalado pun gapapa:v Btw suara Jae sama Won(u)pil itu nagih banget uhuhu.

Pssss: Jongyeon cuma keluar dari p101 dan nggak keluar dari Maroo (menurut berita yang kubaca)

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
